To Tomorrow / Final Squall / The Curtain Rises
|Caption2 = |type = Single |artist = ℃-ute |album = ℃OMPLETE SINGLE COLLECTION |released = March 29, 2017 May 7, 2017 (Event V, Making V) |format = CD, CD+DVD, Event V, Making V |length = |genre = J-Pop |label = |producer = |Last = Mugen Climax / Ai wa Maru de Seidenki / Singing ~Ano Koro no You ni~ 30th Single (2016) }} To Tomorrow / Final Squall / The Curtain Rises (To Tomorrow／ファイナルスコール／The Curtain Rises) is ℃-ute's 31st and final single. It was released on March 29, 2017 in 7 editions: 3 regular and 4 limited. The first press of the regular editions come with a random trading card of 6 kinds depending on the jacket (18 total). The limited editions come with an event lottery serial number card. Tracklist CD #To Tomorrow #Final Squall #The Curtain Rises #To Tomorrow (Instrumental) #Final Squall (Instrumental) #The Curtain Rises (Instrumental) Limited Edition A DVD #To Tomorrow (Music Video) Limited Edition B DVD #Final Squall (Music Video) Limited Edition C DVD #The Curtain Rises (Music Video) Limited Edition SP DVD #To Tomorrow (Dance Shot Ver.) #Final Squall (Dance Shot Ver.) #The Curtain Rises (Dance Shot Ver.) Event V DVD #To Tomorrow (Close-up Ver.) #Final Squall (Close-up Ver.) #The Curtain Rises (Close-up Ver.) Making V DVD #To Tomorrow (behind the scene) #To Tomorrow (Another Ver.) #Final Squall (behind the scene) #Final Squall (Another Ver.) #The Curtain Rises (behind the scene) #The Curtain Rises (Another Ver.) #To Tomorrow (behind the dance scene) Featured Members *Yajima Maimi *Nakajima Saki *Suzuki Airi *Okai Chisato *Hagiwara Mai Single Information ;To Tomorrow *Lyrics & Composition: Tsunku *Arrangement: Suzuki Shunsuke *Dance Choreography: MASAO, SHIHO (assistant)"J=J新曲/かみいしなか かな/嗣永/℃-uteひなフェス、℃-uteダンスレッスン、研修生、野村ご褒美ソロ、小田ヘアアレンジ　MC：佐藤優樹、小片リサ【ハロ！ステ#213】" (in Japanese). Hello! Project Station (via YouTube). 2017-03-29. *Music Video: Kuroda Hideki ;Final Squall *Lyrics & Composition: SHOCK EYE *Arrangement: Kusano Masashi, soundbreakers *Dance Choreography: YOKO *Music Video: Sugiyama Hiroki ;The Curtain Rises *Lyrics & Composition: Tsunku *Rap Arrangement: U.M.E.D.Y. *Arrangement: Hirata Shoichiro *Dance Choreography: YOSHIKO *Music Video: Tada Takuya TV Performances *2017.04.07 Buzz Rhythm (Final Squall) Concert Performances ;To Tomorrow *Hello! Project Hina Fest 2017 - Hello! Project *℃-ute Concert Tour 2017 Haru ~℃elebration~ *Naruchika 2017 ℃-ute *℃-ute Last Concert in Saitama Super Arena ~Thank you team℃-ute~ ;Final Squall *℃-ute Dinner Show 2017 ~℃ocktail~ *Hello! Project Hina Fest 2017 *℃-ute Concert Tour 2017 Haru ~℃elebration~ *℃-ute Cutie Circuit ~¡De vuelta a México!~ *℃-ute Cutie Circuit ~De retour à Paris~ *Naruchika 2017 ℃-ute *℃-ute Last Concert in Saitama Super Arena ~Thank you team℃-ute~ ;The Curtain Rises *Hello! Project Hina Fest 2017 *℃-ute Concert Tour 2017 Haru ~℃elebration~ *℃-ute Cutie Circuit ~¡De vuelta a México!~ *℃-ute Cutie Circuit ~De retour à Paris~ *Naruchika 2017 ℃-ute *Buono! Live 2017 ~Pienezza!~ *℃-ute Last Concert in Saitama Super Arena ~Thank you team℃-ute~ Chart Positions Oricon Chart ;Daily & Weekly Rankings ;Monthly Ranking !Ref |- |2017 |March |8 |68,875 |http://www.oricon.co.jp/rank/js/m/2017-03/ |} ;Yearly Ranking Total reported sales: 69,730* Billboard Japan Top Single Sales ;Weekly Rankings Total reported sales: 105,602* Recochoku Music Video Rankings Other Chart Rankings !Ref |- | rowspan="5" align="center"| |SoundScan Japan Single Sales | align="center" |'1' (94,551) | align="center" |"【先ヨミ】℃-uteのラストSGが10万枚目前で首位、Sexy Zoneが後を追う" (in Japanese). Billboard JAPAN. 2017-03-30. |- |Billboard Japan Top Single Sales Year End 2017 | align="center" |53 | align="center" |"Billboard Japan Top Singles Sales Year End" (in Japanese). Billboard JAPAN. 2017-12-08. |- | colspan="4" align="center"|'"To Tomorrow" only' |- |Billboard Japan Hot 100 | align="center" |2 | align="center" |http://www.billboard-japan.com/charts/detail?a=hot100&;year=2016&month=12&day=5 |} Trivia *The single was announced at ℃-ute Shinshun Concert 2017 ~℃OMPASS~ on January 5, 2017."℃-ute、結成日翌日に解散「新たな一歩を皆さんと迎えたいんです」" (in Japanese). natalie. 2017-01-05."℃-ute、解散日は6月12日に決定 結成日翌日に「新たな一歩を」" (in Japanese). ORICON STYLE. 2017-01-05. *On January 13, 2017, a notice was posted on the UP-FC website to recruit fanclub members as extras for one of ℃-ute's last music videos that would be filmed on January 26."℃-ute ミュージックビデオ　エキストラ募集のお知らせ" (in Japanese). UP-FC. 2017-01-13. This was revealed to be "Final Squall"."アプカミ#58 ℃-ute「ファイナルスコール」MV裏側、モーニング娘。'17 ボーカルREC、中島卓偉 MV裏側、チーム・負けん気、ビタスイライブ映像ほか (3/10/2017)" (in Japanese). Upcoming (via YouTube). 2017-03-10. *The single was originally scheduled for release on March 22, 2017, but it was postponed to a later date due to production issues."「℃-ute / 31st ニューシングル」発売日未定延期に関するお知らせ" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2017-01-30."「℃-ute / 31st ニューシングル」発売日に関するお知らせ" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2017-02-07. *The song titles were revealed by the group on their blog on February 8, 2017."ラストシングルのお知らせ！(℃-its)" (in Japanese). ℃-ute Official Blog. 2017-02-08. *The music video for "To Tomorrow" features the Hello! Project group leaders and sub-leaders, Country Girls' Yamaki Risa, and Hello Pro Kenshuusei members Ichioka Reina, Horie Kizuki, Takase Kurumi, Maeda Kokoro, and Kawamura Ayano (who participated in the ℃-ute Shinshun Concert 2017 ~℃OMPASS~) as backdancers. *This is ℃-ute's second single to be certified gold by the RIAJ, recognizing the sale of over 100,000 copies. Additional Videos ℃-ute - Making V "To Tomorrow Final Squall The Curtain Rises" Digest Video References External Links *Discography: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS, Tsunku.net * Event V and Making V Announcement Category:2017 Singles Category:C-ute Singles Category:5 Members Line-Up Category:Last Single Category:Triple A-Side Single Category:English Name Single Category:Last Single to Feature a C-ute Member Category:Gold Certification Category:2017 DVDs Category:C-ute DVDs Category:2017 Event Vs Category:2017 Making Vs es:To Tomorrow / Final Squall / The Curtain Rises